


A New Prey

by RayShakina



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShakina/pseuds/RayShakina
Summary: Claude has a distinctly apathetic personality, speaking and acting emotionlessly. However after coming back from being deceased because of boredom he finds a new target. This target though is different and Claude can't take his eyes off of his prey. After serving the obnoxious Alois he doesn't want to have a contract but he doesn't want to take his prey right away.





	1. Golden Eyes

****Author note: so I did an M rating because I'm planning on making this have violence, sex and more. I just haven't decided when or how. So feel free to give me opinions :)*** *

 

 

 

 

"Rachel. Time to wake up" Ray said shaking the red head.

Rachel groaned, rolling over and covering her face with a pillow. Ray hopped up on the bed only to start jumping up and down. "Rachel. Time to get up." She continued to bounce the bed trying to wake her adoptive sister. A pillow came flying at her face, she jumped down laughing.

"Get out!" Rachel hollered wanting some peace. "I'm giving you 30 minutes or I'm coming back with the hose!" Ray hollered back walking out of the room.

"Thanks to you the shop is late opening up."

"You own the damn thing! Plus I want coffee for you disturbing my sleep." Rachel retorted. Ray laughed "Maybe you should learn to go to bed at decent hours." "Oh. This coming from the one who is a night owl." They both laughed at the shit talk back and forth.

They walked in a comfortable silence, taking in the sites of London. The times were so different now. The cars, television, cellular phones, IPads and more. If you were to look back into the 1800's to now you would understand. The 21st century definitely made some things easy and some things not so easy.

"Ray?"

"Hmm"

"You okay? You seem like you were off in another universe." Rachel asked a bit worried. "Oh. I'm fine. I was just thinking how different things are compared to many years ago." Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "You are so weird. I thought something was bothering you" Ray made the peace sign. "Nope! I'm good, let's grab that coffee though!"

Making it to the shop Ray took her keys out only to have one hand with coffee and too many keys in the other. After about five minutes of fiddling and trying to get the right key she unlocked the door.

"I think you need an assistant"

"Thanks genius, what do you think you are." Rachel beamed a smile. "I'm just the sister that's helping"

"Ha! If that's what you call helping I'm in deep shit." As Ray stepped inside she felt strange. As if someone was watching them. No. Watching her. She spun on her heel only to run face to face with Rachel.

"Dude! What the hell!? I almost spilled my coffee."

"I'm sorry!" She lowered her voice. "Something doesn't feel right though. I thought I sensed someone behind us."

What on earth was that? She knew she felt another presence but when she turned around nobody was there. "Ray are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked starting to feel very concerned for her sister. Ray nodded. "It was just a weird feeling. That's all." She looked at me with that expression that says. I know you're bullshitting? "Rachel I'm fine, really. Let's just get on with the day."

"Fine but if this feeling continues, we're closing up early. Got it."

Ray sighed. "Yes mom." She got a slap to the head. "Ow!"

"Don't you sass me missy" Ray smiled cheekily. "You're so scary Rache."

"I'll slap you again!" Rachel yelled as Ray ran to the back giggling. She hated being called Rache but if anyone was allowed to use that name it was Ray.

The day went on as usual. Helping people get their orders for weddings, banquettes, and formal dances, family get together and more. Rachel was finishing with a costumer as Ray stretched after filling orders and doing some sewing. "Man Rache. I'm beat. Want to call it a day?"

"Yes please. Today seems to be a bit busier than normal and I'm exhausted." Came her reply. Ray laughed. "Let's clean and ready to lock up." "Okie dokie boss!" Rachel said running to the back. Ray smiled at the hyper attitude of her sister.

Ding!

Ray lifted her head to see a tall, dark haired man walk into the shop. "Hello. How may I help you sir?" She asked with a adorning smile on her face. He walked up to the counter returning the smile. Ray's eyes her fixated on his. They were a beautiful golden color. His face was that of a porcelain doll but not fake. Just…perfect. The glasses added a cute but adult charm about him.

"I have an important event coming up. I was told you were the best, so here I am." He said smiling again. His teeth were also perfect. This man was just too perfect. Usually there is always something off but even his voice was deep as well as…I guess the word to use would be feathery. It was just so light but could get a point across if he were a professor in college.

"No problem! Follow me to the back. I may have something already finished that would fit you." She said leading him to the back room. He checked out multiple suits. Each one he tried fit better than the one before.

"You seem to have a keen eye for designing." The gentlemen complimented.

"Thank you! I try to make different sizes of everything ready to go. You never know when you'll need that replacement right away. I also like to do different materials but those only of the highest quality." She explained. "Sorry! I got carried away explaining." She stated waving her hands frantically.

He couldn't help but smile a bit at her and her excitement. "You really do love doing this don't you." "That wasn't really a question, huh." He laughed again. "Nope."

"Alright Ray. Everything is done back here…" Rachel came out only to stop dead in her tracks like she had seen a ghost. Everything went silent. An uncomfortable silence. Ray looked between the two. "Uh. Rachel this gentleman just came to grab a suit." Rachel gave a slight glare and the customer. The silence remained until the gentleman spoke up. "This one will do." He stated gaining Ray's attention. "Fantastic! Let's get you set up at the front." Ray went to follow him until a hand grabbed her arm. "Ray. Be very cautious of him." Ray gave a very confused look at her sister but nodded to reassure her.

"That'll be 827 pounds." He handed her a wad of cash. "That'll be more than enough. Just keep the extra for being so sweet." He said with a wink. Ray couldn't help but get a little flustered. "May I ask your name sir?"

"Claude. Claude Faustus."


	2. Seeking His Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave reviews. I also know this is kind of out of Claude's character. I'm not really good at capturing character's personalities in stories. I'm definitely going to try though.

Ray watched as the handsome beauty walked out her shop. She proceeded to flip the open sign to closed. Locking the door in the process. 

“He gone?” Rachel asked defensive. 

Ray looked back at her sister. “Yes…Rache why were you so curt to him?” 

“Ray. You and I both know there are supernatural beings in this world. Just look at myself and you.” 

Ray's eyes widened a bit. “He wasn't human?” Rachel shook her head. 

“I know you aren't full demon Ray and to be completely honest….” Ray put her hand up to stop her sister. 

“You know I don't like talking about that. Just like you don't like talking about your past. I'm the reason our parents were lead to their deaths. I've worked really hard to build my name and reputation. I'm trying to live my life as normally as I can as are you. You and I have each other and that's all that matters to me.” 

Rachel smiled raising her hand to her chest. Clutching at the locket that sat between her collarbones. “I know. I just get protective when they come around.” 

Ray gave a reassuring smile. “Don't worry. With the two of us by each other's side. No demon would dare pick a fight!” she said proudly. Rachel couldn't help but laugh. 

“Alright miss firecracker let's go home.” Rachel said grabbing her sisters hand and heading out the back door. 

Unbeknownst to them a pair of golden eyes were following them. 

They continued to giggle and chat about random things on their way home. “You know two young women really shouldn't be walking all alone this time of night.” 

They froze. That voice, Ray knew who it belonged to. She whirled around but no one was there. 

“Where are you demon.” Rachel spat. Anger dripping in her voice. 

“I'm all around you my dears.” 

Ray grabbed onto her sisters arm and opening her hand. Handed her the keys. “Run” she whispered. Rachel's eyes widened. She shook her head. 

“I can't.” 

“Yes you can. I'll be right behind you. Now go!” Ray yelled shoving Rachel away from her. “It's me you're after right Claude? Well come get me!” Ray took off in the opposite direction of her sister. She could hear Rachel's footsteps fading. She smiled knowing her sister did as she said. Rachel was no match for a demon. Especially one as strong as this one felt. 

Ray ran down one alleyway. Then another. Then another. She was hoping Claude would follow her sent and it seemed to work as she came to a screeching halt. 

“Thought you got away.” 

Ray snarled. This was not a good position to be in. She had only two options. Fight or die trying


	3. Demon Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was having a really hard time with this chapter. I feel like some of it came together the way I wanted but some is kind of like eh....
> 
> I'm also trying to name my chapters. Your guy's opinions would be much appreciated! I also love kudos and comments! :)

Golden eyes watched her every move. His smirk did nothing but make Ray even more anxious. 

“What are you thinking about little butterfly? Escaping.” 

She knew that wasn't a question. The smirk on his face was all too easy to read. She glanced at the building to her right. There was a dumpster. She could use that to jump out of his reach if need be. There was also a wood pile. Looks like from renovating a building. He's a demon but any weapon was better than none. She took her chances and lunged for a piece. Claude took his chance to finally take his meal. 

“That was a stupid idea.” His monotone voice captured her ears. Before Ray knew it he was behind her. Arms pinned behind her back by her wrists. He was strong enough to hold her with just one of his own hands. His other playing with her hair. She could feel him towering over her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I'm going to make one hell of a feast out of you.” Her eyes widened but her nerves took over. She landed a hard kick directly into his shin causing him to loosen his grip. She broke away grabbing a piece of wood in the process and smacking him square in the head. He growled and she turn to run. 

“You're not getting away that easily.” 

“No” she thought. I can't die here. Not like this. Not by a demon. Rachel's voice rang through her mind. 

“No demon or other being is really going to be able to tell. You look, smell and act so human it's going to take something horrendous to show your other side.” 

“Ray! Get down!” Ray snapped out of her thoughts to see none other than Rachel. Her hand extended as if she were about to cast a spell. 

“But wait if she does that....then” 

“DOWN!” Rachel yelled again. This time not waiting for her sister to react. She used her other hand to send Ray to the ground. Claude lunged for Ray but Rachel had sent a blast of fire before he could get a hold of her. Ray slowly raised her head. Claude was no longer behind her. She turned back to Rachel. 

“Rache” Ray's eyes went wide. Her sister was on the ground coughing up blood. She ran to her side. 

“You know better than casting spells!” She half scolded panicked while holding onto her sister. Rachel just smiled. 

“I couldn't let that demon kill you now could I?” 

“How lovely” they both froze. “You know it's not polite to invade on two people's conversation miss fallen angel” he said. His voice filled with disdain. 

Ray grabbed onto her sister pulling her up but he was to quick. He sent Ray into the wall and held Rachel by the throat. 

“Seeing as you're on death's door let me help. Then I'll suck that delectable soul from you're poor defenseless sister.” 

Before Claude was able to make his final strike. He was ripped away from Rachel and slammed into the ground. He stood, recovering immediately from the attack. Only to be met with glowing fuschia eyes. 

“You've made a grave mistake Faustus.”


	4. His Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So this took way longer than I wanted. Mainly because I suck at writing. Especially fight scenes. I'm also in the process of moving. -_- kill me please. I have to say I am very happy with how this came out though. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! I love feedback to know if I need to work on things. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Her eyes burned with rage. Claude couldn't help the expression off shock covering his normally stoic features. Ray wasn't just a human with a soul he craved. She was a half demon. Normally, he would detest her very existence. Demons were strong creatures and the fact that a demon would procreate with a human was utterly disgusting. However, this woman was different. Before Claude made this remarkable discovery her attitude was one of loyalty and pure sass. Making her soul even more appealing. She was strong as a human but now her aura intensified and he desired more than just her soul. He wanted her as his own. 

She bared her fangs. Claws elongating as she took her stance to strike. 

“I'd quit daydreaming Faustus” Ray spat in disgust.

She lunged at him but Claude read her movements like he were only playing a game of chess. She struck and kept striking but couldn't land a single hit. She whirled around to wipe that smirk off his face only to be stopped by a firm hold on her wrist. 

“Now now. Let's play nice. A demoness shouldn't be so agitated.” Claude leaned in to whisper “She should be submissive and at her mates mercy.” 

Her eyes widened. Those words only fueled her. He was to busy being cocky to realize her fist contacting his face. It sent him stumbling backwards. She was in an even bigger rage now. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter. If that were even possible. She was losing control. 

“Ray! You have to snap out of it! Ray!”

Rachel's words fell on deaf ears. She was to focused on the demon in front of her to hear her sisters pleas. Rachel laid on the ground unable to move due to her previous attempt at subduing the male demon. Now there she was, watching helplessly as Ray's demon side overtook her. 

“Ray please!” She screamed hacking up blood as she did so. 

Ray proceeded to attack again. Completely lost from reality. The only thing she knew in that moment was her thirst for blood. She wanted to destroy this demon. No matter what it took. 

Claude sighed. “I think our little game is over.” 

He dodged Ray's attack again. He didn't know how old she was in demon years. She definitely wasn't ancient but she also wasn't super young. She had skill. Just not enough. He was faster and stronger. Much stronger and he knew it. Throwing knives into her back Ray let out a shrill scream, she spun around but not soon enough. Claude slammed his fist into her jaw sending her flying. She rolled across the cobblestone, the knives digging deeper. She tried to push herself from the ground only to have Claude stop her by stepping on her hand. Feeling the bones in her left hand break under his intense action, she screamed out again. Lowering her head like a dog submitting to it's master. 

“There you go. Just like that. You need to realize who the true alpha is here.” 

“Let her go! Please! Please stop harming her. She's not even conscious anymore!” 

Claude didn't notice his attention getting diverted by the angel to see the raven haired female below him had indeed fallen unconscious. “Hmph” he smirked. “I had planned on toying with her and then take her soul but seeing as she isn't what I originally thought… and with you butting in.” 

He picked Ray up bridal style removing the knives as he did. Holding her close and looking back at Rachel with his horrible smirk growing. 

“I think I'll take her with me and just leave you to suffer. Hopefully something will come along soon to finish you off.” his demonic aura seemed to descend around him and Ray. Before she knew it they were gone. 

“No….no...Ray!” She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Her injuries wouldn't normally hinder her this bad. If only she hadn't tried casting that spell. “Damn it!” 

Claude carried his prize over the rooftops and into the night.


End file.
